Love at East Unova Highschool
by Plasma57
Summary: Bullied and depressed Rosa has a depressed outlook on life, that was until she met a raven haired teenager. Deepvastshipping (Ash K./SatoshixRosa/Mei). Read and review (No Flames!).


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Chapter 1: New beginnings in Unova

Yo-Regular speech

**Pika-Pokemon speech**

_Yo_-Thoughts/dream speech

"Quiet down class! I SAID QUIET DOWN!" Yelled a teenage teacher with short, bluish hair that has a strand that stood up if as though it was defying gravity itself, dark blue eyes, and semi-pale skin, while wearing a white t-shirt complemented with a red tie, blue jeans, and black shoes at a formally loud class of 20 something.

"Anyways, he looked around with a stare as though he was trying to hear everything in the universe _"Thank god they have all stopped, and I thought Pokémon training was hard"_ he thought as he looked around for any sign of a whisper or note exchanging. Seeing none of this, he then continued "next Tuesday, we are going have a boy around your ages from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region transfer to this school."

Almost instantaneously when those words entered the student's ears murmurs and whispers of every kind flood the classroom. "Oh great, a hillbilly from the boonies is coming to town. How _wonderful._" Sarcastically and arrogantly sneered a boy with messy dirty blonde hair, cold gray eyes, and wearing an orange jacket, gray pants, and black sneakers.

"Keep comments, like that, to yourself, _Trip_." Sternly commanded the teacher.

"Yes, _Professor Cheren." _Sneered Trip.

Soon, questions like "Is the new boy single?", or "Is he a Pokémon Trainer?" soon flooded the room. Practically every student in the classroom was asking some question about, all except one.

All except one who was sulking in the corner with a down cast face as she thought "_Oh great, another person to hate me at this school."_

The said girl continued to sulk until the bell rang signifying the end of the class period, and all of the class got out of their desks, the last being the sulking girl. As they ran out of the classroom, Cheren bellowed "HAVE A NICE DAY!"

"So are you interested in who the new guy is like?" questioned a pale white male with qwilfish-like hair, fairly tall, black eyes, and was wearing a stuffy red jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Yes, I am." Answered a brown eyed, brown-haired male wearing an orange hat similar to a beanie with cuts in it that showed off parts of his brown hair, a blue short-sleeve shirt, baggy white pants, and wearing black sneakers.

As the two continue their conversation, a thirteen year-old girl was running towards. As she ran by, most the kids gave cold glares towards the girl while others whispered stuff like "Hey, it's Plasma Bitch." Or like "Oh great, N's slut is here." The said girl cringed tried to both ignore the insults and the cold glares the kids gave her, and to keep herself from crying under the pressure. She then approaches the two boys, who welcomed her with warm smiles.

"So Rosa, aren't you interested in the new kid?" asked a Qwilfish-like hair boy, giving a worried look towards the said girl.

"Why should I care about a boy who would despise me like all the other people in the school?" asked Rosa depressively, who had her chocolate brown put into buns that hang down nearly down her feet, fairly tan and smooth skin, and had blue eyes. She was wearing white shoes, a cap-less white hat with pink outlying, a long sleeve shirt that has light blue sleeves, a white center and a pink poke ball imprinted on it, black pants, a light yellow short skirt, and light blue, light yellow, and white sneakers, and was carrying a white purse with light pink coloring.

"Come on, you don't even know about the guy. He is from Kanto, so he probably doesn't know about Team Plasma and your connection to them." The boy insisted, trying to disprove the girls' cloudy prediction.

"I admire your optimism about the new guy, but let's change the subject. Are you or Nate going to be free today after school?" Questioned Rosa suddenly, looking down at the floor with a frown.

"Sorry Rosa, but I have to look after Hana." Responded Hugh, with a sorry look.

"And I have to my duties at the Battle Subway." Responded Nate, with an even more sorry look then Hugh's.

"It's okay." Rosa said somewhat forcefully.

They were going to continue the conversation until the bell ringed signaling the end of the school day. Rosa, Nate, and Hugh walked back to their respected houses after waving bye to each other, with Rosa running faster than her two friends, as the insulting whispers, and cold glares continued. Soon, Rosa entered her house, and was greeted by her mother, a women in her 30's with brown hair tied up in a cut ponytail, brown eyes, and was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants.

"Hi, honey. So, how was school today?" Her mother asked in the softest tone and the warmest of smiles.

"It was same as usual. We have just learned that a male transfer student from Kanto Region is going to enlist as a student at school next Tuesday" She said in a bored tone of voice, looking down at the velvet red carpet-clad floor.

"That's great, honey! That boy could potentially become your friend." Her mother said excitedly.

"Don't count on it." Responded her daughter in a sad tone of voice.

"Now, now Rosa, don't count your chickens before they hatch. By the way are Hugh and/or Nate going to be able to play with you today?" Her mother questioned as she quickly changed the topic.

"No Mom, Hugh has to take care of Hana, and Nate has his duties at the Battle Subway." Rosa answered in an even more depressed voice than before.

They then talked some more, had dinner, showered, and get dressed. Before Rosa slipped into realm of unconsciousness that is sleep, she had one last thought _"I hope that Mom's optimism isn't being wasted on the Kanto boy."_

About 430'000 square miles away from Rosa's location, a young Raven-haired boy and his electric mouse Pokémon were waiting in anticipation on the deck of S.S. Tidal for their new home.

"Are you excited for our new home buddy?" The raven-haired boy asked his electric partner in a most excited manner.

"**Pika pika** (Yes, I do)" the electric answered in a manner as excited as his raven-haired owner.

Together, they wait for the region that is going to be their new home, the Unova region.

**So how was this chapter? Please review (NO FLAMES!) This is a Deepvastshipping story (Ash/SatoshixRosa/Mei), if you haven't figure it out by reading the summary. Also remember this is my first Fan Fic so do be too harsh on me when you do the reviews.**


End file.
